Currently, there is no industry standard for benchmarking the performance of 3D imaging systems. Different 3D imaging systems can provide improved performance in various characteristics. 3D imaging systems are typically evaluated based on three metrics: noise and uniformity, sharpness and frequency response, and motion artifacts.